Brother of light
by trollking01
Summary: Being reborn doesn't sound so bad. You get to meet new people, make new friends and have a new life by evading the errors you maked last time. That would be fine if you didn't know the universe was going to end and you had absolutelyno chance of surviving
The Brother of Light

 _A Homestuck SI_

 _Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

Dying is not a fun experience. It's scary, dark and in some cases very painful. The last one was my case. Of course, it's difficult for a car at full speed to hit you and not be painful. But not everyone can be winner. Especially those who die.

I recovered consciousness in a dark void. My first thoughts were of panic, and after a few hours I calmed down and started to rationalize the whole situation. Obviously I was dead, but from the looks of it I didn't end up in heaven. I couldn't be in hell, the lack of eternal torture told me that much. So that should make this dark void Purgatory or maybe I'm full of shit and I don't know where I am.

I spent in that abyss for what felt like days or maybe months. I didn't feel the need to drink or eat. Then, after a long time, I saw a light. Maybe that was heaven, maybe I finally cleansed myself of my sins and I was ready to ascend to Heaven or maybe it's just a hallucination and I'm going to be trapped in here forever. With pessimistic thoughts on me and nothing to lose I moved closer to the light.

The series of events that happened next was something I didn't expect. I got my head in the light; I felt something or someone grab it. I felt scared; I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I felt the light pushing me out and then heard a series of words that left me very confused.

"! Congratulations, it's a boy!"

What

The revelation that I had reincarnated was understandably traumatic. The fact that I hadn't developed vocal cords forced me to do the only thing I could do as a baby to express my discomfort at the current situation.

I cried.

A lot.

I cried when they set me in my _mother's_ arms and I cried when we got home. I cried all day and all night. I stopped crying for an hour…then I began crying again. I made sure to give my new parents enough time between my crying for them to relax but I still cried a lot

I was feeling very angry, sad and confused. Angry with the fact that the live that I've lived before this one didn't amount to anything!

Sad, because I would probably never get see my family or friends. DO they even still count as my family and friends anymore?!

Confused, because somehow I got reincarnated. I thought you were supposed to be pure of hearth to reincarnate or was it to become Super Saiyan.

Questions for another time.

So I took out that anger at everyone with my cries

But even I had to admit that it wasn't all that bad. Being able to go to the batroom without having to stand up was pretty awesome. And my parents were always gave me what I wanted if I cried. Granted it was either a bottle of milk or toys, but beggars can't be choosers.

But it wasn't long (3 years) before I had to stop and enter my greatest challenge yet again….

Kindergarten

"Everyone! We have a new friend today, his name is Santo Rosendo, play nice with him", said Miss Glee with a smile.

The Smiley Sun Kindergarten was nothing special. It had everything you'd expect from a generic kindergarten. Colorful toys scattered around the floor, the wall filled of handmade drawings (abominations of art) and stupid monkeys. Oh sorry, I meant children. I got no problem with kids, I really didn't. But if they aren't directly related to me they are nothing but hyperactive balls of hair. Too bad both my new parents didn't have brothers or sisters, and my grandparents were dead, so I got no cute siblings, cousins or nephews to tell you about.

Looking around the classroom didn't change my opinion of them; in fact it seemed to reinforce it. Some brown haired kid was picking his nose; while another blond boy was trying to eat a Yugioh card he had brought from home. Why would you eat something like that!?

A girls in the back with raven colored ponytails was drawing a three legged dog, or maybe it was a horse but either way I didn't really care. And there was another one in the back who seemed to be playing with a teddy bear in the back.

"Hi!", I tried to say in my most childish tone.

It came off like I was trying to hard but I doubt anyone of these kids noticed it.

"Come on don't be shy, try playing with someone", the teacher said oblivious to the obviously fake tone in my voice.

I scanned the room trying to find at least someone who I could talk to. I was kind loner in my past life, something that began when I didn't play with anyone in kindergarten and I didn't get a single friend until my last year of high school. I refuse to be left without friends in this life.

Finally deciding on something I approached the girl on the bac playing with the teddy bear. On a closer look it seemed like she was talking to him while the poor ursidae was stuck to his chair listening to whatever this was saying.

"Hi! My name is Santo! Want to play something!?" I asked in my childish tone again.

She stopped talking to the bear and looked at me. She had a look in her face that wouldn't seem out of place in someone reading a book. But she wasn't reading a book, she was looking at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Huh?Why what?", I said trying to play naivety.

"You seem to be far more intelligent than the average infant, but seems like you want to hide that intelligence behind a mask of childlessness"

"Uh.."

How had she noticed! Kids weren't supposed to notice that! They were supposed to eat paper and play with dollies.

"Judging by your expression I can dissern that you are wondering how I came to that conclusion, and the answer is simple"

She cupped her hands around her mouth and I leaned close so she could whisper the answer in my ear.

"Cooties"

"Wut"

That's….what.

"Boys don't come near girls because they are afraid of some strange bug called cooties. Personally I don't believe in them, but I also lack the equipment necessary to prove their existence"

I…

Its like the perfect blend between innocent naivety and cold psychological analysis.

Who is this girl?

"My name, if you want to know, is Rose Lalonde"

Oh

Ooooooh

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh

"Its nice to meet you", she said with no clue of the psychological panic attack I was having

"Its nice to meet you too", I said trying to play it cool

It seemed like she buy it because she didn't ask anymore questions.

But fact still remained.

The universe was going to end in 8 years.

Shit.


End file.
